Doomsday
Doomsday is the name of a powerful supervillain and a deadly monster from the DC comics who is famous for being one of only two villains so far in DC history that have successfully killed Superman (despite the latter being resurrected afterwards). History Doomsday began his life as a simple child created by the scientist Bertron, who sought to create the ultimate lifeform. Having arrived on an ancient Krypton, Bertron used the planet's hostile environment to essentially hasten its evolution with every cloning. Soon, the baby, now known as The Ultimate, was immune to the harsh environment and had slain the creatures that killed it over and over. It had also developed a deep, burning hatred for Bertron and, when there was nothing left, he finally turned on his creator, slaying him and the other scientists before escaping Krypton. His first stop was the planet Bylan 5, where Darkseid sought to gain the planet via arraigned marriage. However, Doomsday's rampage stopped that and before Darkseid could fight him in combat, Darkseid was forced to leave due to the planet becoming toxic. Doomsday hijacked a shuttle leaving the planet and crashed into the planet Khundia. His arrival united the warring clans on the planet, who outfitted the warrior Kobold with protective armor in an attempt to lure Doomsday away. The plan worked and Doomsday was left drifting in space after the shuttle he was lured to was destroyed. His drifting would be discovered by a Green Lantern, leading the galactic policeman to be slain and his ring stolen. Other Lanterns attacked him, only to be killed as well. His rampage lead to Oa, where a Guardian of the Universe gave his life to seemingly destroy him. Instead, Doomsday was blown clear across the cosmos, landing on the planet Calaton. Here, Doomsday ravaged the planet for three years before the royal family sacrificed their life energies to create their ultimate champion, the Radiant. The energy being defeated Doomsday in combat, seemingly slaying him. As a custom due to him being a mass murderer, he was clothed, masked, shackled and placed in an orb cell and launched into space, ending up on Earth, buried many miles below the surface. Doomsday would reawaken, free an arm and dig his way out. After killing various wildlife, Doomsday made his way to a highway and began wrecking cars, killing innocent people and getting the Justice League America - Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, Fire, Ice, Maxima, Guy Gardner and Bloodwynd - involved. Chasing Doomsday to a LexOil refinery, Doomsday battered Bloodwynd and Gardner before he nearly killed the totally human Blue Beetle. Booster attempted to avenge his friend, only to be battered away and rescued by Superman. As Ice convinced Maxima to save Beetle's life, Ice confronted the beast at a family's house, only to be tossed aside like a ragdoll. Rallying the other Leaguers, Superman got the team to strike Doomsday with their energy attacks, only to learn that all they did with get rid of his bindings. Freed, Doomsday tore apart the League and engulfed the house in flames before escaping. Superman was able to slow down the creature long enough to save those trapped in the house, but Doomsday's rampage continued. Maxima's return proved to be not helpful as her warrior ways only made the fighting more difficult, leading to her setting off a gas explosion that allowed Doomsday to escape. Doomsday and Superman's battle continued on, tearing through the abandoned Cadmus Project project Habitat and leading into Metropolis. John Henry Irons, the future Steel, and the Matrix Supergirl attempted to help, but were easily taken out of the fight. With no other option, Superman dug his heels in at Metropolis, vowing to stop Doomsday's rampage right then and there. In a brutal show of force, the two combatants gave everything they got before one last mighty blow took them out, temporarily killing Superman. Doomsday's body was first kept in S.T.A.R. Labs before being taken to Cadmus Project, where the Cyborg Superman would retrieve his body and toss him into space, where he would be revealed alive. Arriving on Apokalips, Doomsday wrecked havoc on the planet, confronting and nearly slaying Darkseid in the process. In a panic, Desaad activated a Boom Tube and sent him back to Calaton. Once he arrived, the royal family summoned the Radiant again, however, Doomsday's ability to resist whatever killed him before allowed him to kill the Radiant. Superman and Waverider, confronting the beast, would fare little better and, in desperation, Superman was able to time travel to the end of time, stranding Doomsday and allowing him to be consumed by Entropy. However, thanks to the Zero Hour event, a lackey of Brainiac's was able to rescue Doomsday's body and Brainiac used it to be a new body for him after his old one was killed. He captured a number of JLA members - the Flash, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Plastic Man, Orion, the Martian Manhunter and the Huntress - before turning his attention to Superman, kidnapping the dying child of Pete Ross and Lana Lang. Pete, uncertain of Superman's actual drive to protect his child, had followed him and, after his plane was rescued by Superman, was able to rescue his child, who was being primed for Brainiac to take over, allowing Superman to drive Brainiac out of Doomsday's body and lure Doomsday to the JLA Watchtower, where Superman trapped Doomsday in four teleporters and bounced him across all four, never being able to rebuild himself. In other media ''Justice League'' Here he is shown coming out of a rocket attacking an altermate version of Superman thinking he is the real one however he was defeated. He is later shown in Justice League Unlimited as it is revealed Cadmus created him to be superior to Superman and was shown to hate him. However it turns out that he failed they locked him in a rocket and fired him off but he broke out. After he was defeated by the alternate Superman he was taken into Cadmus' custody but he was later freed by Professor Milo learning from his mistakes he attacked the real Superman but was ultimately defeated. ''Legion of Super Heroes'' He makes a cameo in the episode "Phantoms" as a prisoner in the Phantom Zone. ''Superman: Doomsday'' Doomsday appeared in the movie Superman: Doomsday as the titular secondary main antagonist. He was advertised as the main antagonist, but this was quickly disproved, as he was outranked by the true main villain. He was sent to Earth from a distant planet because he became out of control in his quest to destroy all living things. When he was let loose, he started killing every living being in his path, until Superman arrived to stop him. Superman and Doomsday fought in a hard long battle, and Doomsday pounded Superman almost to death, but with the last of his strength, Superman grabbed his enemy and flew him out of earth's atmosphere, then dove back down with him and smashed the villain into the Earth, killing both of them (although Superman returned later). ''Smallville'' Main Article: Davis Bloome/Doomsday Doomsday also made an appearance in the live TV show, Smallville as a doctor named Davis Bloome. He didn't know that he's an alien from the planet where Clark Kent, (Superman) used to live. Everytime Davis dies he comes back to life and becomes more powerful, however it becomes easier for the beast within to take over. There were 2 things that prevented Davis to become Doomsday, one, he has to kill everyday, and two, he has to stay near Chloe Sullivan because he's in love with her. Injustice: Gods Among Us Doomsday is the second main antagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us. In the story mode, Doomsday was among the villains battling the Justice League on the "Prime Earth" before being defeated and thrown far into space by Superman. On the parallel Regime-dominated Earth, the alternate Doomsday was captured by Superman and kept tame by the use of a control collar. Later, Doomsday was used by the alternate Superman in his attack on Metropolis when people began to rebel against his rule and was defeated by the "Prime" Superman. The "Prime" Superman then throws Doomsday into the Phantom Zone. In Doomsday's ending, Doomsday used technology in the Fortress of Solitude to terraform Earth into the image of prehistoric Krypton. Eventually, Doomsday departed Earth seeking a challenge and finding it in form of the intergalactic mercenary Lobo. ''DC Universe Online'' Doomsday makes an appearance as one of the bosses in DC Universe Online. He is voiced by Benjamin Jansen. In the "Smallville Alert," LexCorp had been performing an experiment that involved using Doomsday's DNA on some of Smallville's citizens, resulting in their becoming Doomsday-like creatures. After the players defeated the Doomsday-like creatures and the LexCorp Scientists, the players freed and fought Doomsday. On the hero campaign when it came to the fight against Doomsday, the players would be assisted by Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and Steel. On the villain campaign when it came to the fight against Doomsday, the players would be assisted by Bizarro, Deathstroke, Killer Frost, and Solomon Grundy. Doomsday is the final boss of the Smallville alert, which is also full of Doomsday-like mutated citizens. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Main Article: http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Doomsday_%28DC_Extended_Universe%29 In the upcoming 2016 superhero movie, Dawn of Justice, Lex Luthor had used Gen. Zod's corpse to revive him as Doomsday in order to kill Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. Gallery Doomsday.png !d290jw1eji9ya2fj5j20g40oradu.jpg 1965601-scan0052.jpg 3261423-doomsday3.jpg|Doomsday New 52 3364095-doomsday+wonder+woman.jpg 3822368-superman+-+doomed+001-002.jpg dooms3itled.jpg doomsday15_super.jpg Doomsday-441x380.jpg doomsday-concept.jpg 389599-141121-doomsday.jpg 1606796-mmllll.jpg 297px-Doomsday-jlheroesgame.jpg doomstled.jpg doomstled2.jpg DoomsdayInfiniteCrisis.png Doomsday_clones.png siamak-roshani-doomsday-chaos.jpg tumblr_n4864xJyfm1rzjlb4o2_500.gif doomsday-injustice-cutout-render-by-weedoshi-MKU_zps50608e8b.jpg Category:DC Villains Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Live Action Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Brutes Category:Evil Creation Category:Clawed Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Creature Category:Misanthropes Category:Fearmongers Category:One-Man Army Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Rogue Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Obsessed Category:Titular Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Serial Killers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Speedster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Hatemongers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Injustice Villains Category:Ferals Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Animal Killers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cheater Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Sociopaths Category:Child-Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Final Boss Category:Sadists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Rivals Category:Terrorists Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Extremists Category:Booster Gold Villains Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Batman Villains